Sad Tunes and Remorseful Actions
by TheShadowgirl360
Summary: One-shot of a time where Levy is left to contemplate whether she made a mistake by not revealing her true feelings for Gajeel who seems to be left for dead. She doesn't know how to deal with her current situation. Bad at Summaries go in and check it out


**I was really adamant about writing a fanfiction given im a piece of crap who loves to kill her characters but I guess things are different here, or are they? buahahaha yall should read it I guess its good since I made a friend cry in McDonalds XD. Enjoy my OTP**

* * *

A sad tune resounded all throughout the guild, Fairy tail had become a somber place for her to be in. It hurt every day, to wake up not knowing, thinking the worst. It had been too long and it scared her to death to accept the facts even if she already came to and understanding. Her heart gave up each day.

Everyone tried to cheer her on telling her that the man was too stubborn to die, that he'd ...never leave her alone like that. Sooner or later those thoughts began fading away and people started believing the man was dead. She stopped crying every night for him and her two partners had gone their separate ways not being able to go on jobs without their leader.  
She didn't know how or when she started to feel so strongly about the dragon. He had hurt her and her friends. Insulted her countless times and even shamed her. But even so under all that roughness laid a soft heart covered by his iron will. He cared deeply for her even risking his life for her, she knew of the times he guarded her home, and most definitely knew of how he looked at the guilds entrance in angst after she went on jobs praying shed come back alive.  
They had come to be close friends even though he didn't show as much but only she knew and those who studied the iron dragon closely.

Maybe that was it, that's why she had fallen in love with him.

No

Such an excuse couldn't be the reason.

He made a promise and she also made one to him. He would protect her even if it meant dying, a shrimp like her was bound to have her weakness. So instead why not be by his side forever.

Yeah, that was much better.

It was the commitment and the passion he used to express himself, how he just spoke his mind without even caring if he hurt another but knowing how to ease that pain in the truth of his words. It was his smile, a rare and beautiful thing to be able to see. A precious moment to her really. She didn't want anyone else to see it or they might also fall in love with the man.  
It was past midnight and the script writer sat on a piano in the stage that was recently built, of the guild. She played with her heart on her hand. Swaying with the sound of the sad melody. Her slender fingers stroking the white and black keys of the instrument. They seemed to understand her pain as they let the tune be heard. It felt all too familiar to when shed lost her parents though she knew how to cope with all her friends and the Master yet this time she wasn't quite able to let go. She couldn't let go. Not after all that she felt guilty for not telling him what she felt, for not stopping him that day he chose the job. She was angry at him and he wasn't letting her have any of it. She had yelled of her hatred for him and to wish of never have to meet him in the first place. B He didn't as much react, just glared and walked away from her to what maybe was his deathbed. 'i cant even remember what we fought about anymore...Gajeel...I miss you...you promised you'd always be with me so why...why didn't you keep that promise?'  
Tears streaked her deep green eyes as she still played that sad tune. Her shoulders shaking visibly. "you promised me...Gajeel come home...!" she exclaimed and hit a sour note placing her arms on the keys and crying on them.

"Oi, shrimp. I dont break promises you know. Im not that kind of person you should know that."  
The blue haired girl snapped her head up her bottom lip trembling as well as her eyes swelled with tears. "no way... It cant be..." she whispered to herself unable to turn her head to the source of the voice afraid it might be an illusion.v  
"tsk baka, stop blabering you makin me feel as if I were dead- oi, L-Levy..." the iron dragon heard the girls sobs and felt a pang to his chest. At the same time Levy had opened her eyes widely, her tears cascading freely and she finally turned her head to see the Iron dragon completely fine apart from some bruises and cuts.

"G-Gajeel...!" she bolted from her seat into the arms of the iron made man. He looked surprised at the small girl but his heart warmed and soared for her. This was his soul mate after all. It took him months in that damned cage to finally realize. He technically gave up on life back in that cage. He didn't care anymore if he chose darkness over the path of light as Master Makarov had put it. He wasn't needed in that guild much less wanted by anyone. He was an enemy to them, after all he had destroyed their guild and injured the people of it. How could he ever consider himself a true fairy tail member. That was his way of seeing things until he remembered the promise he'd made to a certain blue haired shrimp. He realized he was fine being seen as a true member just by her. He only cared what she thought of him. He'd decided he didn't want to stop seeing her smile sometimes in the cage he'd feel the pain and sorrow she felt and it killed him knowing he was the culprit. 'i cant lose!' was always in his thoughts. And at last he broke free from the black cloud in his mind with new set goals. He'd live to make the girl happy even if she didn't love him back as much as his heart soared for her. He'd be there for her forever.

He smilled and hugged the girl in his arms "tadima ,Levy (im home)" The girl tightened her grip on the man and whispered "okaeri... Gajeel"

Levy pulled away drying her tears and looked up at Gajeel "ne, Gajeel... Im sorr-" "you dont have to be sorry, Levy. I know well that I can be irritating at times... So please bear with me for a while more" he blushed and averted his eyes elsewhere. Levy smilled "Gajeel come here" she motioned with her finger for the iron dragon to get to her level and he did confused as to why until he felt a soft pair of lips on his own, he was surprised at first but gave in to her. Upon pulling away Levy blushed a deep crimson almost as red as Erzas own hair "dont ever do a job without me... You had me scared for at least six months..." she yawned and rubbed her tired green eyes. It seemed that finally she felt at ease, her body was finally relaxed. He nodded noticing her tiredness and picked her up. Her arms circling around his neck. He walked to her home smiling lightly to himself. 'so this is what Natsu meant' He wondered how the fire dragon was doing now that he'd found his own soul mate. The celestial wizard Lucy. It seemed they also where brought upon the same scenario where one of them was in the fine thread of death and life ti finally admit their feelings. They still fought with each other as usual but now their smile seemed to hold much more meaning.

He arrived to Levys home, going in through the open window. He set her on her bed and watched her sleep soundly. "you know I heard your voice back then. Sometimes I even saw you next to me telling me to not give up or you'd kick my ass. You are the reason I found my path..."

Levy tossed in her sleep "I will kick your ass iron dummy" she mumbled which made Gajeel snicker to himself. He kissed the girls forehead and decided to sleep on the floor where the futon he used when he'd decide to stay over sometimes, still laid as he left it. He smiled to himself and drifted to sleep.

"I really do love you too much for my liking, shrimp"

* * *

**U liked? huuuuh? coment, vote follow? meh I donnt remember the things here im in wattpad mode C; **


End file.
